Sans toi
by Dancelune
Summary: *yaoi* première death fic... pas assez triste à mon goût mais bon... quand même émouvant j'espère...
1. Default Chapter

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon ^^

Genre : sortez vos mouchoirs, c'est une death fic

Couple : 4+3 (ayé je les ai adopté ^^)

Remarque 1 : la mort d'un être proche affecte tout le monde, et Quatre particulièrement… hé oui, je pense que vous avez deviné de quel drame je parle ici… en ai la larme à l'œil… 

Remarque 2 : c'est la première partie ^^

Insurmontable 

                Quatre était plus que stressé ! Il avait rarement été à cran comme cela au cours d'une bataille. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment qui le tenaillait, lui nouait l'estomac et la gorge. Il était sur les nerfs, et ça lui faisait faire n'importe quoi ! Son Sandrock abattait les ennemis, mais ses compagnons lui étaient déjà venus en aide plusieurs fois. Il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer correctement, la moitié de son esprit étant enfoui sous une peur tenace qui ne le quittait pas. Il n'avait jamais été comme cela auparavant, et cela le terrifiait encore plus.

- « Bon Dieu Quatre, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » entendit-il Duo crier.

- « Excuses-moi, j'étais ailleurs », répondit-il en esquivant de justesse le tir d'un Mobile Suit.

- « On est en pleine bataille ! Tu pourrais attendre cinq minutes pour rêvasser que l'on soit sorti de cette mouise ! » renchérit Duo.

- « Je sais, je suis désolé », répondit Quatre pitoyablement.

La fréquence privée clignota. 

- « Quatre, est-ce que tout va bien ? »

C'était son français adoré qui s'inquiétait pour lui. Le seul fait d'entendre sa voix le rasséréna un minimum.

- « Oui, ça va… mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment »

- « Dans ce cas, fait bien attention à toi, ok ? »

- « T'inquiètes pas, je compte bien ressortir en un seul morceau de ce massacre. »

Le clignotement s'interrompit. Quatre respira un grand coup. Il devait absolument se reprendre. Loin d'avoir diminuée, la peur lui donnait maintenant mal à la tête. Il commençait même à voir trouble tellement il était terrifié. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de toute sa vie. Quelque chose d'effroyable allait arriver, toutes les fibres de son être lui criaient « alerte ! danger ! ». Le seul problème est qu'il ne savait pas de quel danger il s'agissait ! Percevait-il que son heure prochaine été arrivée ? Qu'il allait mourir lors de cette mission ? Ayant déjà un don d'empathie, il n'était qu'à moitié surpris d'avoir une prémonition de ce genre. Surtout lorsque celle-ci concernait sa dernière heure. Lors du combat, avec toute la tension et la concentration dont ils devaient faire preuve, il n'était pas étonnant que des facultés à la limite du paranormal se développent. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne voulait pas mourir, pas maintenant qu'il avait enfin trouvé le bonheur avec Trowa ! D'ailleurs où était-il ? Il ne le voyait plus dans son champ de vision.

- « Trow… »

Il fut interrompu par un immense choc dans le dos de Sandrock. Il fut déséquilibré et commença à tomber avec son gundam, ce poids énorme toujours dans le dos, qui le précipitait dans sa chute. Il remit les gaz de propulsion pour se dégager de son fardeau, puis se retourna pour voir le Mobile Su…

Mais ce n'était pas un Mobile Suit qui tombait…  c'est Heavy Arms, le bras droit arraché et un énorme trou au niveau du bassin d'où sortait une fumée noirâtre.

Quatre frissonna de tout son être, les yeux exorbités, ne respirant plus.

Trowa ? C'est Trowa qui tombe comme ça.? Mais ce n'est pas possible… Trowa… 

- « Trowaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! »

Quatre hurla dans son cockpit.

- « Nom de Dieu, Trowa a été touché ! » cria Duo à son tour.

L'instant d'après le Gundam Wing plongeait à la rescousse du Heavy Arms.

Quatre était complètement tétanisé. Son pire cauchemar se réalisait sous ses yeux.

- « Quatre qu'est-ce que t'attends pour bouger tes fesses de là ? » gueula Wufeï.

- « Quaaaaaatre, on te dit de dégager d'ici !!!! » rajouta Duo devant l'inaction de son camarade.

La fréquence privée clignota de nouveau dans le cockpit de Sandrock.

- « Qu... Qu… Quatre », fît une faible voix. 

Cela eut pour effet de réveiller Quatre de sa transe ! Il plongea alors directement à la suite du Gundam Wing vers Trowa. Il était en retard, et il n'arriverait jamais à tant pour attraper le gundam… vu que Wing lui-même n'y arrivait pas. Les larmes se mirent à couler sans qu'il puisse les arrêter. Son esprit ne réfléchissait plus, ne pensait plus… seule l'horreur avait prit place dans ses moindres pensées. 

Le Heavy Arms explosa en mille morceaux lorsqu'il s'écrasa sur la terre ferme, projetant son pilote une centaines de mètre plus loin.

Il eut un hoquet de pure terreur à la vue du corps de son amant projeté dans les airs, noircit et laissant des traînées de sang derrière lui. Le pilote d'Heavy Arms atterrit sans douceur sur la terre ferme. Le Wing remonta dans les airs pour reprendre la bataille.

La fréquence privée clignota de nouveau.

- « On se charge des autres, Quatre. Je te laisse avec Trowa. »

C'était Heero, incroyablement bavard pour une fois, la voix remplie de compassion. Cette voix donna la tremblotte à Quatre, qui du coup rata son atterrissage et esquinta son Sandrock. A peine à terre qu'il était sorti du cockpit et se ruait sur Trowa.

- « Trowaaaaaaaaaaa ! » , hurlait-il à plein poumons. « Trowa, Trowa, Trowaaaaaaaaaaa ! »

Il arriva tout essouflé devant le corps de son ami. Celui-ci était sur le côté, tout tordu, les yeux clos.

- « Trowaaaaaaaa », pleura Quatre dans une plainte remplie de désespoir.

Il prit délicatement le corps de son amant dans ses bras. Il respirait très faiblement. Une tâche de sang énorme tâchait son pull au niveau de sa hanche droite, et une autre plus petite en bas de l' épaule gauche, près du cœur.

Trowa ouvrit lentement les yeux, et eu un faible sourire en voyant Quatre.

- « Quat-chan… » dit-il d'une voix à moitié étouffée. Du sang sortit instantanément de sa bouche à peine ces quelques mots prononcés.

- « Chut, ne dis rien, ne parle plus », lui souffla Quatre en écartant la mèche de cheveux châtain ensanglantée de devant les plus beaux yeux vert émeraude du monde. Il avait les yeux embués par trop de larme. Il regardait le doux visage de Trowa qui trouvait encore la force de sourire. 

- « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi as-tu été touché ? » Sa voix se brisa sur ces derniers mots.

- « Lady… Lady Une allait… te prendre… en traître. » Il grimaça de douleur. « Je ne… pouvais… pas… la laisser… faire… »

Alors… c'était pour lui sauver la vie, qu'il avait sacrifié la sienne… Ô mon dieu…

- « Trowaaaaaa », couina Quatre d'une toute petite voix.

- « Il ne… faut pas… que tu… » Il fut coupé net par une quinte de toux. Son sang inonda la chemise de Quatre. « Pas… que tu… sois triste… », dit-il en souriant. « Je… n'aurais pas pu vivre… sans toi… alors… autant… » Une autre quinte de toux le prit.

Quatre suffoquait. Il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement, à rester réaliste. Son esprit criait inlassablement « non, non, non, non, non, non, non…. » à l'infini. Il regarda l'amour de sa vie, et essaya de lui sourire à travers ses larmes. Il n'arrêtait pas de lui caresser les joues, le front, les cheveux... 

Il se pencha vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un ultime baiser. Il y mit tout son amour, et donna une dernière fois son cœur et son âme à Trowa. En même temps il accentua la pression de ses bras pour serrer une dernière fois, très fort, son aimé dans ses bras. 

Lorsqu'il se retira, les lèvres couvertes du sang de Trowa, il vit que celui-ci souriait, d'un sourire empli de douceur, de tendresse et d'amour… Il voulut lui dire quelque chose, mais la petite flamme de la vie qui dansait dans ses yeux s'éteignit brutalement. Trowa rendit alors son dernier soupir. Ses nerfs se détendirent et sa tête bascula légèrement vers l'arrière.

Quatre resta sans bougé, complètement stoïque. Cela ne pouvait pas arriver. Cela ne pouvait pas être. Trowa _mort_ ?  C'était impossible. Tout bonnement impossible. Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir quitté. Pas si tôt. Pas maintenant. Quatre eut un petit rire hystérique, qui cessa très vite pour faire place à de l'incompréhension pure et simple. Il focalisa de nouveau sur le visage de son amant. Il avait les yeux ouverts, les lèvres entrouvertes, et un filet de sang qui n'arrêtait pas de couler le long de son menton, sur son cou et jusque sur son pull. 

Quatre ouvrit la bouche pour crier mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Il regarda affolé tout autour de lui. Il voulait crier « A l'aide ! Pitié que quelqu'un nous vienne en aide ! Je vous en prie ! … Sauvez-le… ». Quatre n'avait jamais eu aussi mal de sa vie. Il se rendait compte que les douleurs physiques n'étaient rien comparées à celle de l'âme et du cœur. Il avait tellement mal, qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de se plier en deux, les yeux fermés, de coller le corps de Trowa contre le sien, et de se balancer légèrement, mécaniquement, d'avant en arrière, en répétant la même prière muette : le nom de son amant, à l'infini.

                C'est comme cela que les autres le retrouvèrent, une bonne demi-heure après. Les trois gundams avaient atterrit à dix mètres d'eux, soulevant un vent de poussières autour d'eux, mais il ne les avait pas entendus, ni vus. Son âme et son cœur étaient partis dans un pays lointain, un pays où l'attendait un Trowa souriant, plein de vie et d'amour. 

- « Etat catatonique », diagnostiqua Wufeï.

- « Pas étonnant », soupira Duo. Il venait de perdre l'un des leur, et cela l'affectait déjà énormément.

- « On rentre », fît Heero. 

Duo alla vers Quatre et le décrocha doucement de Trowa. A les voir il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il avait le cœur serré_. Je ne dois pas me montrer sentimental maintenant_. Ces deux compagnons étaient aussi affectés que lui, et ils réussissaient à rester impassibles. Il prit Quatre dans ses bras, et Wufeï s'occupa du pauvre Trowa, pendant que Heero était remonté dans son gundam, et attachait Sandrock à Death Scythe. Il pulvérisa aussi les restes de Heavy Arms.

Duo installa tant bien que mal Quatre sur ses genoux, puis lança les réacteurs de Death Scythe. Ils ne devaient pas traîner dans le coin, leur répit était de courte durée. 

FIN

A venir : Rémission.

                                                                                                                             Gwenaelle D., 13 novembre 2002 


	2. Rémission

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon ^^

Genre : sortez vos mouchoirs, c'est une death fic

Couple : mystère et boule de gomme, mais y'a de la jalousie dans l'air…

Remarque 1 : pensez-vous que Quatre arrivera à surmonter la mort de Trowa ?… hmmm, j'ai des doutes ! Mais rassurez-vous, le plus triste est passé ^^ (enfin c'est pas ce qu'on m'a dit mais bon ^^).

Remarque 2 : c'est la deuxième et dernière partie ^^

Rémission 

 - « Trois semaines qu'il est dans cet état… Vous croyez qu'il va se réveiller un jour ? » demanda Duo.

Sally soupira. En apercevant Quatre au retour de leur mission, elle était devenue aussi blanche que le drap du lit. Elle se rendait compte de ce que représentait la mort de Trowa pour Quatre, mais ce dernier s'était enfermé dans une situation extrême : son âme était désormais enfoui au plus profond de son être, ne se souciant plus de son corps physique. C'était une retraite aux allures resplendissantes, l'âme et l'esprit s'y trouvaient bien, mais leur support physique se dégradait pour cause de malnutrition, et la personne finissait par mourir. Elle avait tout de suite fait amener des poches de liquide nutritif, qui étaient injectées à Quatre par intraveineuse.

- « On pourra garder son corps en vie aussi longtemps que l'on voudra… » répondit-elle. « Mais si son âme ne revient pas, alors il n'a plus de raison d'être. »

Un frisson parcouru l'échine de ses trois compagnons. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Heero, Duo et Wufeï se trouvaient devant une impasse. Soudain, Heero sortit de la chambre de Quatre, et y revint quelques minutes après avec tout son attirail pour la nuit : son pyjama, son oreiller et sa couette. Duo était baba.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? » demanda-t-il au soldat parfait ?   

- « Je dors avec Quatre. »

- « Quoi ???? »

Pourquoi diable Heero voulait-il dormir auprès de Quatre ? Il savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose pour leur ami, mais de là à dormir avec lui ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Qu'en lui tenant chaud, qu'en lui… Duo rougit à cette pensée. Non. Heero n'allait tout de même pas faire ça ! Pas avec Quatre !!!

- « Moui, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée », rétorqua Sally.

_Sallyyyyyyyyy ! Dis pas ça enfin !_ Duo était désespéré ! Lui qui attendait depuis longtemps le moindre petit geste tendre de Heero, voilà que c'est avec Quatre qu'il allait être aux petits soins ! Il avait honte de sa réaction, mais il ne pouvait l'empêcher. Il aimait Heero… Plus, il l'adorait ! Et savoir qu'il allait passer ses nuits avec Quatre faisait plus que de le chagriner, ça le rendait malade. Mais c'était Quatre… Et si cela était nécessaire pour son rétablissement, alors il devait accepter de voir son Hee-chan avec un autre. C'était une concession impitoyable, mais nécessaire. 

- « Très bien. On te laisse t'occuper de lui, Heero. Essaye de faire du bon boulot. » lui lança Wufeï avant de quitter la pièce.

- « Il est très fragile, Heero, prend ton temps. » ajouta Sally avant de partir à son tour. 

Il ne restait plus que Duo et Heero dans la chambre de Quatre. Voyant qu'il ne bougeait et ne disait rien, Heero se mit à faire son lit aux côtés de Quatre. _Je suis sûr que cet imbécile prend tout de travers_, se dit-il en pensant à Duo et son regard mélancolique et triste. Celui-ci ne décocha pas un seul mot avant de quitter la pièce. 

***

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Heero dormait avec Quatre. Il faisait aussi ses siestes auprès de lui, nota Duo, complètement anéanti. Ils avaient bien sûr eu droit à une large période de repos et de récupération après le tragique accident de leur dernière mission. 

- « Salut les gars », fît Sally en manquant de fracasser la porte d'entrée.

- « Salut », répondirent en cœur Duo et Wufeï.

- « Alors comment va Quatre ? » 

- « Toujours pareil d'après ce que l'on peut en voir », lui annonça Duo.

- « Bon, j'ai ramené d'autres perfs, allons lui dire un petit bonsoir. »

Les trois compagnons montèrent les escaliers tout doucement, et ouvrirent lentement la porte de la chambre de Quatre, de peur de réveiller Heero qui faisait sa sieste du soir avec lui. Il trouvèrent un Heero bien réveillé, … et un Quatre qui avait les yeux ouverts !

- « Quatre ! » s'exclama Sally en se précipitant à son chevet.

***

Ils étaient en train de prendre le thé dans un petit jardin au charme typiquement anglais. Il faisait beau, une douce brise soufflait, les oiseaux chantaient, et son Trowa souriait. Il passait les plus beaux jours de sa vie. Rien ne tentait de le séparer de son français adoré. La guerre n'était plus, l'organisation d'Oz avait été démantelée, et la paix régnait à nouveau sur la Terre et les colonies. Tout était parfait.

Il passait ses journées avec son aimé. Et ses nuits aussi. Il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait un jour être aussi heureux. Il n'avait jamais autant ri. C'était vraiment un sacré clown ! Il avait bien caché son jeu. Le vrai Trowa, celui qui s'exprimait devant lui, n'était que douceur, innocence, et joie de vivre. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi en paix avec lui-même. La présence de Trowa à ses côtés était tellement merveilleuse et fantastique… _c'est magique !_, se dit-il.  

Il aurait aimé que le temps s'arrête, que ce tout nouveau bonheur dure éternellement, mais depuis quelque temps il était gêné par un… je-ne-sais-quoi… Il dormait moins bien la nuit, même pelotonné dans les bras de son amant, et la nuit dernière il avait même fait un cauchemar.

C'était comme si quelque chose… quelqu'un… l'appelait, lui demandait de lui venir en aide. C'était son empathie qui le perturbait, il en était sûr. Il avait l'impression de ressentir les émotions de quelqu'un d'extérieur à lui-même, d'extérieur à ce monde. Et les émotions qui lui parvenaient étaient si triste, désespérées, si douloureuses et surtout si profondes… qu'il avait du mal à ne pas y répondre. Il avait envie d'aller consoler cette personne si désenchantée, de lui dire que tout n'est pas perdu, qu'il y a la vie, qu'il faut se battre et continuer d'avancer. Mais en même temps, il ne voulait pas quitter Trowa. Leur relation était toute neuve, il y avait encore tellement à construire entre eux… Il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça.

- « Quat-chan ? »

- « Hmmm ? »

- « Tu as l'air perdu dans tes pensées, on dirait », fît Trowa avec un tendre sourire. « Tu as fais un cauchemar cette nuit, n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Oui, c'était horrible, vraiment terrible », dit-il en se levant de sa chaise et en allant se lover dans les bras de son français.

- « Tu veux m'en parler ? »

Quatre eu un frisson sur tout le corps. Il releva des yeux blessés sur son chéri. 

- « Dans mon rêve… mon cauchemar… tu… tu… » Il n'arrivait pas à le dire.

- « Je meurs », finit Trowa pour lui.

- « Oui ! » Il était prêt à éclater en sanglot. « Et aussi… il y a cette autre personne que je vois de plus en plus souvent dans mes rêves maintenant. »

- « Ah bon ? »

- « Oui… Je ne la vois pas bien, je la distingue seulement… Oh Trowa elle est si triste, si désemparée. Son cœur est plein de cicatrices. C'est comme si plus aucun espoir ne subsistait en elle ! Comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose pour vivre, et qu'il n'arrivait pas à l'atteindre, alors qu'elle est pourtant si proche… J'ai envie de l'aider… Mais j'ai peur de ne pas revenir si je m'approche d'elle un peu plus… C'est ridicule n'est-ce pas ? » Ca y est, il avait les larmes aux yeux.

Le pilote du Heavy Arms baissa les yeux. Son visage devint sombre et rempli de douleur à son tour. Il tremblait légèrement.

- « Mais… que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Quatre alarmé.

L'ancien mercenaire releva la tête, un sourire courageux aux lèvres. 

- « Je crois bien… qu'il est temps pour toi de repartir. » dit-il d'un air triste à l'amour de sa vie.

- « De… de repartir ?… Je ne comprends pas… Je… »

- « Quatre. Tu t'es bien rendu compte que cette réalité dans laquelle nous sommes est virtuelle, n'est-ce pas ? ».

Il ne voulait pas entendre ces mots, il ne voulait pas les comprendre. Il le savait, mais il voulait rester ici pour toujours, avec son Trowa.

- « Tu sais très bien que… que je suis mort lors de notre dernière bataille. »

Le cœur de Quatre se serra si fort qu'il crut qu'il allait se casser en deux. Les images de son aimé mort dans ses bras lui revinrent à l'esprit. _Non, non, non, non !!!_ Il secoua la tête, essayant de les chasser à nouveau.

- « J'aurais aimé, moi aussi, que nous restions ainsi, heureux et libre, pour l'éternité… Mais tes amis ont besoin de toi… Tu te souviens d'eux ? »

Oui. Il s'en souvenait. Il y avait Duo, Wufeï et… _Heero !_ Quatre eut une révélation. Il fût persuadé d'un coup que c'était Heero qui l'appelait sans cesse. Heero qui lui livrait ses pensées les plus intimes, ses doutes, ses espoirs, et son amour… pour Duo, qu'il n'arrivait pas à gérer ni partager. Alors que la solution était si simple. Il s'était rendu compte depuis longtemps des sentiments que l'américain éprouvait pour le jeune japonais. Il suffisait de lui parler et… Mais parler, Heero ne savait strictement pas le faire. Voilà un point qu'il ne maîtrisait pas du tout… Et sans son aide, il serait incapable de faire comprendre au pilote du Death Scyhte la réciprocité de ses sentiments. Il devait l'aider, il ne pouvait pas laisser son ami dans le besoin…

- « Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi il faut que tu retournes là-bas. Tu es trop indispensable pour qu'ils puissent se passer de toi ! »

- « Oui mais… toi, tu n'y est pas, là-bas… »

Trowa souria. 

- « Tant que mon souvenir restera dans ton cœur, je ne serais jamais vraiment parti, tu le sais bien. »

- « Bien sûr que tu es dans mon cœur ! Pour l'éternité ! » Sa gorge se noua. « Mais… j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir survivre, sans toi… Tu étais ma seule raison de vivre, tu sais ! Depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu, je n'ai vécu que pour toi… Et sans toi… » Sa voix se brisa. « Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? » Il éclata alors en sanglot.

- « Quat-chan… » Trowa prit le visage de son amoureux dans ses mains et le regarda droit dans les yeux. « Je t'aime. » Il lui sourit. « Je t'aime plus que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer, même dans mes rêves les plus fous. Tu es une partie de moi, mon complément. Je ne vivais pas réellement avant de te rencontrer, il me manquait ma moitié, mon autre moi, mon âme sœur… Et c'est toi, Quatre, qui m'a permis d'être réellement moi-même, lors de nos petits moments en tête à tête. Je n'avais jamais réussi à m'exprimer avant, mon cœur n'avait jamais parlé… Tu m'a apporté tellement… » Il secoua la tête en souriant. « Je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir, me quitter… C'est égoïste, je sais, car je te laisse le lourd fardeau du deuil et une vie… Je suis désolé, j'ai été lâche… Je crois que je n'aurais pas su survivre et rester intègre si c'est toi qui avait été tué… Mais, je suis sûr que toi, tu réussiras à rester toi même et à faire de grandes choses… Tu es plus fort qu'il n'y paraît… » Il s'interrompit sur ces mots, et éclata de rire. Son Quat-chan le regardait bouche-bée, l'air complètement ahuri.     

- « Ah ah ah ! Oui, de mon vivant, les longues phrases n'étaient pas mon style, pas vrai ? » fit-il en clignant de l'œil.

Quatre réussit à sourire faiblement. Comme il était beau son Trowa, et charmant et aimant aussi. Il allait lui manquer tellement… Il savait qu'il allait vivre des heures de déprime et de désespoir. Mais il savait aussi que ses amis seraient là pour lui… Et il n'avait pas envie de décevoir son amant. Il se battrait, puisque Trowa le voulait. Il continuerait à vivre pour eux deux, et il réaliserait les rêves que son compagnon n'avait eut le temps d'accomplir. Son regard se fît plus déterminé, bien que toujours rempli de détresse.

- « L'amour est éternel, Quatre. Si tu y crois, si tu le chéris, alors je serais toujours avec toi, et je survivrais là-haut. »

- « Je t'aime, Trowa. »

- « Je t'aime aussi, Quat-chan. »

Ils se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux, souriant tous les deux, sachant que cet « au revoir » était définitif, mais seulement physiquement. Le lien qu'ils avaient établi entre eux spirituellement ne s'effacerait pas de sitôt. C'est la force qui se dégageait de leurs deux âmes réunies qui donna à Quatre la force de revenir vers le monde physique et matériel.

Sur ce, Quatre commença à disparaître, laissant derrière lui un Trowa qui lui souhaitait bonne chance, bon courage, et qui lui disait « je t'aime ».

***

- « Quatre, tu es revenu ! » s'exclama Duo, plus que ravie.

- « Bon retour parmi nous ! » renchérit Wufeï.

- « Heero, comment as-tu fais ? » demanda Sally les larmes aux yeux.

- « Il… il m'a appelé. » répondit Quatre dans un souffle. « C'est son… amour… qui m'a sauvé. »

A cet instant le cœur de Duo partit en lambeaux. _Amour ? Il a bien dit amour ? Mais alors… il l'aime ??? Ô mon Dieu, il l'aime ! Mais alors tout ce que j'ai attendu, espéré et souhaité de tout mon cœur… c'était vain depuis le début ! Il n'a jamais eu d'intérêt pour moi ! C'est Quatre qui occupait ses pensées ! Et maintenant que Trowa est mort, il est libre de…_

- « Que tu es bête… Duo ! » rigola faiblement Quatre en voyant la mine déconfite de son compagnon.

Heero eut un regard amusé vers Duo, puis il se tourna vers Quatre et ils échangèrent un hochement de tête. Il se leva alors de sa chaise, s'étira car il était tout courbaturé d'être rester à discuter aussi longtemps avec Quatre, s'approcha de Duo et le prit par le bras. Celui-ci le regardait sans comprendre.

- « On sort ».

- « … »

Duo suivit bêtement le perfect soldier dans le couloir, et jusque dans sa chambre.

- « Hé bé, il était tant qu'ils discutent tous les deux, ou je crois bien que notre petit américain aurait implosé par un trop plein de jalousie ! » dit Wufeï.

- « Oui » confirma Sally, « il dépérissait à vue d'œil depuis que Heero dormait avec toi, Quatre. »

- « Ca a dû être dur pour lui, » fît Quatre d'une petite voix désolée. « Mais tout devrait aller mieux maintenant » fit-il en souriant.

- « Tu as eu le temps de discuter avec Iceberg Man ? » demanda Wufeï.

Quatre acquiesça de la tête. 

- « Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais tes poches de liquide nutritif sont vides. Il faut les changer, tu n'es pas encore apte à te nourrir seul. »

- « Je jouerais à la nounou alors », rétorqua Wufeï.

Quatre et Sally le regardèrent avec étonnement.

- « Quoi ? Vous croyez que la mort de Trowa ne m'a pas affecté ? »

En entendant prononcer le nom de son ancien amant, Quatre se mit instantanément à pleurer.

- « Pardon Quatre. »

- « C'est rien », répondit-il entre deux sanglots. « Ca passera… avec le temps. »

- « On est là pour toi, Quatre. Tu peux compter sur nous, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Wufeï avec un brin d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- « On sera toujours là », confirma Sally.

- « Merci » répondit Quatre.

***

Pendant ce temps-là, dans la chambre de Heero…

Duo restait muet comme une tombe, ce qui était très loin d'être son habitude. Cela inquiéta légèrement Heero, mais Quatre l'avait convaincu de se lancer, alors il n'allait pas reculer. C'était maintenant ou jamais, sinon il n'en aurait plus le courage.

- « Quand Quatre a parlé d'amour… » Heero s'arrêta là, les joues rosées, et ne sachant comment dire ce qu'il ressentait et voulait exprimer depuis si longtemps. « Heu… c'est pas ce que tu crois… » Comme c'était dur de parler, il n'avait pas l'habitude.

Duo le regarda, d'abord méfiant, puis soudain ébloui par une soudaine compréhension. _Il est en train de me parler d'amour… et il essaye de me faire comprendre… que son amour ne se dirigeait pas vers Quatre… Mais…_

_Alors…_ Il faillit crier de joie ! Il n'y avait qu'une seule possibilité… Heero avait ramener Quatre en lui communiquant des sentiments d'amour… Des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour lui, Duo Maxwell ! Il avait envie de chanter. Il venait de tout comprendre. Pour que Quatre revienne parmi eux, il devait comprendre qu'il leur était indispensable… Pas pour réussir les missions, non, mais pour eux, en tant qu'individus, qu'êtres humains. Et Heero – _Mon Dieu c'est trop beau !_ – avait dû lui faire part de ses difficultés à communiquer avec lui et à lui avouer ses sentiments. Avec sa droiture et son sens social hyper développé, Quatre ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de venir au secours de son ami pour qu'il puisse, enfin, arrêter de se torturer et trouver le bonheur. 

_Mais c'est trop beau !!!!_

- « … et donc », continuait Heero, hésitant sur chaque mot, « ce que j'essaye de dire c'est… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un Shinigami complètement survolté se ruait sur lui, le plaquait contre le mur et l'embrassait fougueusement. Heero n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il ressentait par contre des émotions et des sensations toutes nouvelles, et d'une exquise saveur.

Duo finit tout de même par le lâcher, complètement hors d'haleine.

- « Désolé » fît-il avec une petite moue confuse « j'ai pas pu résister. »

Il regarda Heero, et vit que celui-ci esquissait un tout petit sourire. C'était peu, mais cela suffisait pour comprendre qu'il n'en voulait absolument pas à l'américain, et qu'il attendait ça depuis un moment aussi. Soudain, la gorge de Duo se retrouva prit dans l'étau du bras gauche de Heero, et il sentit un frottement fort désagréable sur sa tête. Heero venait de lui faire une prise, et il lui labourait le cuir chevelu avec son poing droit ! 

- « Arg… Heero… peux plus respirer ! »

- « C'est tout ce que tu mérites ! »

- « … arg… 'tention… mes cheveux ! »

_Cet idiot pense à ses cheveux !_ Heero relâcha sa prise. Il regarda un Duo tout rouge et toussotant, tentant de reprendre sa respiration.

- « T'y es allé un peu fort je trouve ! » s'offusqua ce dernier.

Heero eut une petite grimace en guise de sourire, s'approcha du Shinigami, déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, s'approcha de la porte, et lui tira la langue en clignant de l'œil, avant de sortir tranquillement dans le couloir comme si de rien était.

Duo était sidéré, complètement déboussolé. Il arborait un sourire béa. _C'est trop de bonheur !_ Il éclata de rire et se laissa tomber sur le lit, les bras en croix. Il resta allongé un moment, le temps de digérer la dose de bonheur que son Hee-chan venait de lui administrer. 

Puis, avant de descendre manger avec les autres, il passa par la chambre de Quatre. Il devait absolument remercier celui-ci pour sa générosité, et pour se faire pardonner de sa réaction stupide. _Je serais toujours là pour toi, Quatre. Tu viens de m'apporter le bonheur, alors que tu viens juste de perdre le tien. Comment peut-on être aussi altruiste ? _

Il toqua doucement à la porte avant de passer la tête par l'entrebâillement…

FIN

                                                                                                                             Gwenaelle D., 14 novembre 2002


End file.
